discworldmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page as of 16 September 2009
Welcome to The wiki about The Discworld MUD that If you do decide to contribute, please read our Mission Statement. since January 2009 ; Guilds * Assassins - A guild for people prone to solving problems in a permanent manner.Their motto: NIL MORTIFI SINE LUCRE ('No death without payment') * Priests - Each god has its own temple with the more popular gods having temples and shrines in many towns and villages. * Thieves - Their motto is: ACVTVS ID VERBERAT ('Whip it quick'). In this guild you will learn to remove people of the burden of their belongings. * Warriors - A guild for the brave and heroic. You'll journey to interesting places, meet interesting people, and give them a sound thrashing. * Witches - To be a witch you must learn three things: 1) To know what's real. 2) To know what's not. 3) To know the difference. * Wizards - If the situation demands violence, we don't endanger ourselves by taking part in the fray, we blow the bastards up from a distance. ; Concepts * Newbie Guides - Walkthrus and start-up guides. A good place to begin! * Combat - All about encounters with baddies. Or goodies. Or rats. Or players. * Characteristics - Effects related to your character. Experience, health, gp, burden, wetness etc. * Environment - Effects related to the environment. Light, water, trees etc. * Effects - Effects related to objects. Wards, enchantment, weight etc. * Progression - Advancing, skills, achievements. How to win. * Making money - Earning money is essential to your progress. * Death - What happens after you meet "MY MY, HAVEN'T WE BEEN CARELESS?" * Quests - The wiki doesn't do quest information ; Items - things you can put into your inventory * Clothing - What to wear. More important than you might think! * Weapons - What to kill things with. * Armour - What to defend yourself with * Consumables - Things that get used up. Food, spell components etc * Equipment - Non-consumables. Containers, needles, spell components etc * Other Items - Anything else that gets an article. ; People * Trainers - NPCs who can teach you stuff. * Servicers - NPCs who offer a service, such as embroidery. * UniqueNPCs - Like the Lag, and LaggySan. * Bestiary - But the hedgehog can never be... * Clans - Important groups of NPCs, like priests in KLK * Players - What are liaisons, playertesters, creators etc? ; Actions * Spells - Wizards and Witches speciality, also castable by scroll. * Rituals - Priests don't do Magic. They do Godbothering rituals instead. * Commands - The physical types use these, but also includes non-combat commands. * Movement - All about movement on the disc. Flying, walking, swimming, climbing etc * Communication - Interaction with others. Emotes, talker, tells, shouting. * Control - How to play nicely. Aliases, settings, colour, terminals etc. ; Places * Ankh-Morpork - Proud and pestilent. * Agatea - The Counterweight Continent. * Klatch - Mysteries of the Klatch. * Ramtops - Gorgeous. Don't fall down them. * Sto Plains - Flat. * Überwald - Dark and gloomy. * Terrain - Different types of terrain, including the terrains. }} ;Mar 15 : - Worked on skills - check out Mama Blackwing's Potent Preserver (and its discussion page) to see an example of the result of all those millions of edits. Feedback welcome. ;Mar 11 : - Added articles to the Newbie Guides section. ; Feb 28 : - Worked on spells, creating template, infobox and starting to fill in a few spells. Elwynd 21:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ;02/08 :- Added a list of some of the more Dangerous zones of the Discworld. ;02/03 :- Added Wreck-Me-Own-Boat Thursday and the Isle of Tonahamen. ;01/22 :- Started adding some of the top-rated Swords. Note that there are a Lotte of swords in the game, so it may be some time before the category is finished. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Please read Editing and Style Help for DiscworldMud specific help. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. No Featured Articles yet. Write one and win a prize! __NOEDITSECTION__